


Our Island Personality

by VegetarianTreefinch



Series: Originally Ridiculous [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianTreefinch/pseuds/VegetarianTreefinch





	Our Island Personality

 

Hawaii.

Nothing.

 

Palmtrees, Flowers, Coconuts.

Venus Flytrap.

 

Looking for water

and survivors.

 

Jungle, Lianas.

Making shoes out of banana leaves.

Go.

 

Huge with feet,

made out of bones.

3'4''

 

Monkeys throwing shit.

Knock out the guards with coconuts.

Another House.

 

Blue Lagoon.

Drink.

 

Too High.

Just Walk Along.

 

 


End file.
